Earned It
by cruez2788
Summary: Older and wiser with scars both physical and emotional to prove it. Callie and Arizona come back to each other after Arizona earns it. Rating will increase if continued
1. Chapter 1

This is intended to be a quick one shot as an apology for my extended absence from my other Callie and Arizona fic Nobody's Perfect. I did accomplish a lot while I was gone. I graduated from college and moved into my own place. Still I apologize for my absence. I will be returning to Nobody's Perfect. I also want to note that this one shot is Callie and Arizona for all my Calzone fans reading Nobody's Perfect. I appreciate you guys! Now without further ado I give you Earned it.

Arizona watches her dance. It was always one of her favorite things to do. Callie loved to dance and sing and she often did doing everything from house work to singing in the shower. Arizona watches Callie dance with some unknown guys at the bar. Her eyes never leave the brunette as the song changes to a slower one. The brunette come around the guys neck and she rest her head against the guys shoulder as they dance. it's at this moment when their eyes connect. Arizona should look away but she refuses. She looks into Callie's eyes without blinking and is surprised when Callie smiles at her over the guy's shoulder. For the rest of the night Arizona's eyes are on Callie and more often then not Arizona finds that Callie's eyes are on hers.

It's been a week since the bar and Arizona stares at her phone. Callie broke up with the nameless guy a coupe days after the bar according to Alex. he would never admit it but he's a but of a gossip. She dials a familiar number but not for the reasons it used to be. The blonde deflates when she her call goes to voicemail. It is at this moment that Arizona decides what she is going to do . She grabs her keys and walks out he door to her car.

Arizona watches from her car parked outside their former house. She knows Sofia is not there. She has been spending a lot of nights at Meredith's since her and the kids returned. So Arizona knows that Callie is in the house by herself. Arizona dials her number and waits for her answer again.

"Hello"

"Hey, you think I could come over?" There is silence from the other end of the line for a few seconds and Arizona fears she may have been wrong.

"Okay." Callie replies. "The door is open when you get here."

Arizona opens the door a minute later. Callie looks surprised to see her so soon but doesn't say anything about it.

"Did you forget something when you picked up Sofia?" There is no response so Callie turns to find Arizona and gasps when the blonde is inches from her.

"Yes," Arizona replies "You" Arizona's hands come to Callie's hips waiting for Callie to object should she want to. She doesn't. hands slowly start to move up Callie's sides and can hear Callie's breathing become more shallow. Arizona could almost cry at the feeling of having Callie in her hands again. Her hands come around Callie's back bringing the brunette closer to her.

"Arizona." Callie says breathless. The blonde moves in closer and brushes her lips against Callie's. The taller woman moans in appreciation. Arizona does it again and again but stops when she hears a sob escape the brunette.

"Arizona..." Callie's eyes are closed as she speaks. "I want this more than you know but I can't take another heart break." Arizona's arms tighten around Callie attempting to soothe away the pain of their past.

"I know Callie I know. I will do anything for us to move forward. I can't live without you in my life anymore.." Arizona brushes her hand against Callie's and the brunette leans into the touch opening her eyes to look into familiar blue ones.

"So let me earn it. Let me earn your love back."

A/N- P.S. I could be persuaded to write another chapter for this if you guys are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Second part to earned it. I hope it was worth the wait! Without further ado I give you earned it part 2.

Callie bites her lip and brings her arms around the blonde's waist and feels the blonde lean into her arms. She wants this so much, the again battle scars and all. "Okay."Callie agrees. Arizona smiles wide.

"I am going to go now. I will see you later okay." Callie smiles softly and nods letting her hands slide from Arizona's waist.. Arizona leans in and Callie is anticipating a kiss but instead Arizona leans her forehead the brunettes. It takes some effort but she manages. "I am going to do everything you need me to Calliope. I swear." Callie is still standing there even after Arizona has left. It feels like another life time since Arizona used her full first name. Callie doesn't want to feel the hope she does spreading through her body but she does and it scares her.

Her phone rings right before she is ready to get in bed. She looks at it and smiles a little when she see who is calling.

"Hey." Callie answers.

"Hey." Arizona responds. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep and tell you goodnight." Callie smiles in spite of herself. "Goodnight Calliope."

"Goodnight Arizona." The brunette hears Arizona hang up the other line and feels another flutter of hope. She loves Arizona more than she cares to admit and for the first time in a long time this hope feels real.

Arizona is waiting for her the next morning at the nurses station. She smiles when she sees the brunette walking towards her holding out a cup of coffee. Callie eagerly accepts the gift and takes a sip sighing happily.

"Mmmm you are the only person that has ever gotten my coffee exactly right." Arizona smiles brightly. She will take any victory she can get.

"There are just somethings you don't forget." Arizona smirks and leaves Callie to ponder her last statement.

This continues for the next two weeks. Arizona calls every night to say goodnight to Callie and Sofia when they finally get her to come home from sleep overs with Zola. In the mornings Arizona is always there with coffee. The blonde gets bolder with her touches attempting to regain some of the intimacy they lost. Finally Arizona asks Callie on a date and the brunette accepts both women are jittery the night of. Arizona picks up Callie and both women are so lost in their own thoughts they hardly realize the lack of conversation. Arizona pulls up to a restaurant and Callie notices that they are the only car in the entire parking lot. They enter the restaurant and she realizes they are the only people in the entire place.

"Arizona did you..." Callie is cut off when the host takes them to their table. They are lead to a candle lit table next to a dance floor. Arizona rushes to Callie's chair pulling it out so Callie can sit down. Arizona smiles at her, the blonde's dimples showing in full force.

"Calliope." Arizona gestures to the chair and Callie swoons despite herself.

Arizona spares no expense when it comes to dinner. The best wines, food, and chef she could find. They are finishing desert when a song starts to play and a spotlight shines down on the dance floor. Arizona rises from her seat and offers the brunette her hand. Callie blushes and takes the blonde's hand allowing herself to be lead onto the floor. Callie recognizes the song almost instantly. She had always teased Arizona for her secret shame. The blonde would never admit it but the she loved 50 shades of Grey. Arizona had been excited and skeptical when she heard they were going to make a movie. Even so they had made plans to see the movie when it came out, that was when they were still happy. Both women still went to see the movie when it came out in theaters but they went alone. Callie had cried when she first heard the song that now played.

Arizona puts her arms around Callie's waist and they begin to sway to the rhythm of the music. Tears begin to form in Callie's eyes and though she tries to fight it a single manages to slip down her face. Arizona takes her hand and wipes away the single tear.

"I am so sorry." Arizona whispers.

"I am sorry to." Callie chokes out as the tears finally win. They cry as they dance to the song that somehow perfectly sums up the kind of love they still feel for each other. By the end of the song Arizona's head is laid against Callie's chest and the brunettes head is pressed against the top of the blonde's. They move away from each other and Arizona wraps her arms around herself.

"Come home." Arizona's head snaps up, not sure if she really heard what she thinks she did. "Come home." Callie repeats.

"Calli..." the brunette holds her hand up before Arizona can finish.

"What are we doing Arizona? We still love each other." Callie shrugs finally giving in to the truth. "We've tried separate paths and somehow they still managed to lead us right back to each other. We both made mistakes and here we stand a little stronger and with a few more scars." Callie takes a step towards the blonde encouraged when she doesn't step back. She gently pulls Arizona's arms from her body and holds her hand.

"Come home." Callie repeats again pulling the smaller woman to her. Callie looks at the shorter woman her eyebrow raised in question. Arizona gives Callie a small smile and nods her head. Arizona leans forward and just as their lips are about to meet she whispers three words.

"We earned it." And with a kiss both women earn more than they could have hopped for.


End file.
